Teenage Romance
by A Morbid's Wish
Summary: AU. A typical story of teenage romance. DarkDaisuke. KradSatoshi.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Alright...this is my first DNAngel fanfic. Mind you, this will be yaoi. So if you have problems/issues with it, then I suggest that you leave. I've only watched like almost half of the anime series, if my laptop weren't being such a bitch, I would have probably finished watching it and would have more knowledge of the anime. Sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes. I did the best that I could. Also, I'm not really sure where this is going because I'm just writing this along as I go, but I am determind to make it like the summary. Enjoy.  
_**

--------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke Niwa, a fourteen year old 8th grader, stared out the class window, feeling bored. His half-lidded eyes closed as his mouth form into the shape of an 'O', yawning softly. He shifted slightly in his seat before opening his eyes. His gaze moved toward to the direction of the clock that was on the wall above the chalkboard and the teacher's desk. 2:59. 60 more seconds. 60 more seconds before school for the day ends!

Brrriiiiing.

_Yes._ Daisuke smiled as he quickly stood up from his seat, swinging his backpack over his shoulders. As he looked ahead, a face of a girl appeared. Brown eyes stared into his own red ones, short brown hair reached around his chin. Her lips curled into a sot smile.

"Niwa-kun! Do you want to join Risa and I for ice-cream? My treat." Riku Harada asked.

Daisuke blinked and smiled as he nodded. "Hai. I would love to, Riku." He tightly grasped one of the straps of his backpack and followed the sister of his crush. _Eating ice-cream with Risa! Wow…maybe we will share a spoon or something._ An image of him and his crush, Risa Harada sharing a bowl of ice cream together, with him feeding a spoonful of the ice cold flavored to her flashed into his mind. He snapped out of his daydream with a blush forming on his cheek, as he continued to stroll along with Riku to the front of the school gates. There stood the prettiest girl in Daisuke's eyes and probably in others' too. Risa Harada. The younger twin of Riku Harada. It's amazing how two people who looked the same on the outside, despite some difference feature such as hairstyles, and clothing, they can be very different. Risa was very girly and feminine unlike Riku, who was athletic and like a tomboy. Risa liked to be treated as a queen when Riku liked to be treated as an equal. Risa spend her time cheering at the games, while Riku played the sports at the games. It always amazed Daisuke how they could be so different when they looked almost alike. When they reached the gates, Risa smiled at both of them in greeting.

"Konnicha wa Risa." Daisuke returned a nervous smile as he could feel his heart flattered at the sight of Risa's smile. His palms began to sweat and his heart beats skipped his regular hear. He tighten his grip on the strap of his backpack as his stomach felt like as if it was full of butterflies.

"Let's go before the store gets crowded." Riku said as he continued to walk to her left where the ice-cream store lies three blocks ahead. Risa nodded and followed her sister after flicking her hair off her shoulder, walking next to Daisuke.

It was a very warm day for everyone in town and by the time they had reached the ice-cream store, Daisuke could feel his uniform top stick to his back. All three lets out a soft sigh of relief as the cool air from the air condition in the store hit their sweaty faces, after stepping into the store. They were faced with a long line of customer in front of them. Looking around, they found only a few tables empty. They ran toward the table that was closest to a window, and quickly sat on the chairs, claiming the table and chairs as theirs.

Riku and Daisuke blinked, startled when Risa let out a soft squeal, looking at the door with a something that looked like a dreamy expression on her face. "Dark Mousy…" A soft dreamy sigh escaped her pink lips.

Rikue scowled and rolled her eyes. "Not again." She let out a disgusted scoff and popped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on the hand of the same said elbow, looking at the long line of people; teenagers and adults with kids. Daisuke only blinked again and looked at the same direction as Risa. The sight of the older purple-haired teen caused him toe frown. The body was slim, but not as Daisuke's, and from what you can see from that slightly tightly shirt, his muscles are toned…more toned than Daisuke's. Daisuke admitted that that the teen is a good-looking guy, with that body and the hairstyle, which is somewhat layered, short except for the two long side bangs, and somewhat slightly messy purple tresses, which seems to be so soft and silky. "He looks familiar…"

Riku huffed. "Of course. He goes to the same school as us, Daisuke. He is a senior. A sick perverted, womanizing, snobbish, spoiled, little-" She was cut off by her currently Dark-obsessed sister, who has a menacing look on her face, which replaced her usually sweet face, that could scared little toddlers away within second, making them cry at the process.

"Riku! Stop saying that! He is nothing like what you described!" She glared at her older twin before quickly shifting her gaze back to the purple-haired teen, who seems to be discussing something with his companion, another teenager that looked like the same age as Dark, with blond hair and slightly paler skin. Dark must had said something funny since the other teen suddenly started laughing, as they stood in line. Risa's expression had gone from the scary disturbing to the same dreamy one that she has before. "He is so…cool and handsome." She let out another soft squeal as she closed her eyes, clapping her hands rapidly that was close to her chest in bubbly happiness. A soft content sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes settling it on Dark Mousy. Riku rolled her eyes again for the second time, and pointed her index finger into her own mouth, gagging as her sister described Dark as "cool" and "handsome". Unfortunately, Risa didn't failed to noticed the gagging noise and only glared at her before abruptly stood up, pushing her chair back with the sound of metal scrapping against the tiled floors that attracted very few peoples' attention. "Arg! Riku, you are unbelievable! I'm going to talk to Dark-san!" And she stormed off.

Riku just shrugged and snickered, looking at her sister's retreating back. "She'll be back soon to get her free ice-cream." She said to Daisuke, but only blinked in confusion when Daisuke didn't response back. "Niwa-kun…"

Daisuke just sat there on his chair, his body seems to be limped. Emotionless, as he tried to registered the conversation that had taken place in front of him. _Risa-chan likes Dark-san? No…it can't be. She likes someone who that Riku had given details about as a sick, perverted, womanizing, spoiled, little…little something! _He began to feel sharp pain in his chest as if a sharp object had stabbed recently in his heart. Unshed tears settled at the brim of his eyes, just threatening to fall down. He looked down at his lap, blinking rapidly as to push the tears back and succeeded. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder which caused Daisuke to snap his head upward, only to see the worried looking Riku.

"Niwa-kun? Are you okay?" Riku asked, her voice showed concern and gentle-ness, which is different from her usual tone of voice that was somewhat loud and care-free.

Daisuke quickly smiled to hide the pain, disappointment and hurt that he felt inside. "Of course, Harada-san."

"Are you sure?" Riku raised her left eyebrow in suspicion.

Daisuke looked at his watch and pretended to be surprised. "My God! Look at the time! I just remembered that my mom needs me to be home at four!" He lied as he quickly stood up, his backpack still on his shoulders. "Gomen nasai, Riku. Maybe some other time? Ja ne! And tell your sister bye for me, please! Arigatou!" He pushed his chair in out of his old habit and rushed through the now very crowded ice-cream store…

Riku blinked and frowned. _Something is up…_

As he pushed and bumped through the crowd, causing the people to say disapproval comments about him. Just like the crowd was against him, so were the gods. He had to bump into them; Risa and Dark together, the core of his heartache. Risa looked at Daisuke with a frown, when Daisuke continued to stuttered "sorry". "Niwa-kun? Where are you going?" She asked, her voice was full of concern as well. "You look a bit pale, Niwa-kun. Are you okay?

Daisuke started at Risa, then quickly glanced at Dark before shifting his eyes back to Risa, mumbling. "H-hai. I'm fine. I-I need to get home though." Even though he is not looking at Dark, he could feel other male's glare burning into him, which made him uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. "I'll see you later, Harada-san!" With that he disappeared into the crowd and rushed out of the store, with a single tear slide down his cheek. As he continued to ran towards his home, more tears came down the soft cheeks of his, displaying the sadness within him that was caused by just seeing Dark and his crush, Risa Harada together…

-------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: There you go. Chapter one is done. What do you think about it? Like I said before in my profile, my writing skills sucks ass, but I just wrote this because it was stuck in my brain and won't go away until I posted. Again, sorry for the grammer/spelling errors. One more thing, flames aren't allow. But if you have some information about the anime or helpful **_**_criticisms _**_**that would help with my writing skills, I would love to hear it.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter is finally here! Yay! Anyways, I wanted to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. It's the only thing that encourages me to continue with it. And I'm flattered to those who had put "Teenage Romance" as one of their favorite stories and on alert. I totally love you guys. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**To ****Faith Moon and Jade Sun****: Well, I watched most of the anime from YouTube. It's pretty awesome since you could watch almost any anime on there with a few minutes to upload the show. Hope it helps! **

**To ****NatsuTsuki****: Ha-ha, you will see why Dark was glaring at Daisuke…even though that glare wasn't for Dai-chan. But you will see why in this chapter. **

**To ****Craze Izumi****: Well…Dark doesn't really 'love' Daisuke…at least not yet. But he does feel something towards the younger teen, drawn enough to be persistent when he was told by Daisuke to leave him alone in this next chapter. **

-----------------

Daisuke leaned against the wall that was next to his front door, panting. He had stopped crying, more like forced himself to stop crying, when he saw this house in his line of sight. After catching his breath, he looked up at the sky and just stood there, waiting for the redness and puffy-ness of his eyes to disappear. There is no way he is going to let his mother know that he had cried. It's not that he want his mom to think that he was strong or anything…it's just that his mom tends to overreact over the smallest thing that harm or could harm her child in any way, shape or form. Besides it's only a small matter, he wouldn't want to worry his mother over something so simple and pointless, would he? Being someone like Daisuke Niwa, of course not! A gentle hand raised upward slightly to touch the area below his eyes and felt that the puffy-ness was gone. Now he wondered if the redness is gone as well. He looked around and saw the living room window. Carefully and slowly he peeked through the window to see anyone in there. Nope. It's empty. The television is on though. Daisuke shrugged and looked at the different area on the window to see his reflection. His eyes were pink and watery. He tore himself away from the window as he saw Daichi, his grandpa, entered the room.

Daisuke forced himself to smile and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, getting rid of any tears that were at the brim of his eyes or on his cheek that already dried. A hand gently grasped the door knob and twisted it, pushing the door back, thus opening it. He entered the house slowly and cautiously, looking side to side, before rushing upstairs to his room. Even before reaching the first step, his name was called from the kitchen. _Damn it._ He glanced at his reflection on the surfaces of the pictures glass frames that were hung along up the stairs on the wall. Eyes are slightly pink, not like before. He turned to the direction of the kitchen, before peeking into the kitchen from the doorway, faking a smile. "Hi mom…"

His mother, Emiko turned away from the stove and faced her son, smiling back, not knowing that the smile of her son was a fake for a second before realizing it was later on. "How was school, dear?"

Daisuke just shrugged and continued to smile. "It was fine, though I have a lot of homework." He blinked in confusion when he saw his mother's smile was replaced with a frown. "Mom?"

"What's wrong, Dai-chan?" Emiko asked in concern. Her whole face changed within the second from the happy one she had before to the usual motherly worried one.

Daisuke shook his head quickly and kept that smile on his lips. "Nothing, mom. Why do you think that there is something wrong?"

"A mother knows, Dai-chan. So what's wrong?" Her eyebrow knitted together in concentration on her son's face.

"N-nothing mom. You worry too much." Daisuke started feeling the pressure of his mother's gaze, feeling as if he was under investigation of a heinous crime. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the many cabinets in the kitchen before walking towards the sink, filling the glass with water. He brought the brim of the glass to his lips and took a slow sip out of the glass, looking out through the window that was above the skin, feeling his mom's eyes on him.

Emiko deepen her frown before just nodding slowly to her son's comment, letting it slide. "I suppose so…anyways…" Her face changed into the happy expression again. "I've invited an old friend from high school and her family over for dinner."

After finishing drinking his water, Daisuke placed his glass into the sink and tilts his head slightly, looking at the direction of where his mother stood. "Which one, mom?"

Emiko chuckled and turned her attention back to the stove. "You haven't met her before. I ran into her earlier today when I was getting groceries. I went to college when she chased after her dream of becoming a model somewhere in Europe." She stirred the content in the pot gently as she continued talking. "Turns out she had return back from Europe with her four year old boy just when I had you."

"If she returned back here when you had me, why didn't you talk about her like you did with your other friends?" Daisuke asked curiously as he walked towards the fridge, opening the door and digs into it before closing it again, looking at his mother.

Emiko chuckled again. "Well…we've lost contract with each other after graduating high school." She shifted her eyes away from the stove and laid her gaze on her son, smiling. "Ne, go upstairs and get clean up. She and her son should be here any minute."

Daisuke blinked. "What about her husband?"

Emiko blinked and frowned. "From what she told me at the market, he divorced her when her son was four. That's why she came back, because her family is here."

"Oh…" Daisuke looked down at the ground, feeling sorry for the teenager who had to grow up without a father, realizing that he is lucky to have both parents by his side to grow up with.

Emiko saw Daisuke's actions and quickly replaced her frown with an enthusiastic smile. "Iie! Smile, Dai-chan. Our company is going to be here soon. Now, go upstairs and get clean up."

Daisuke looked up at his mother and smiled, feeling the same enthusiasm that his mom has. His earlier pain was forgotten…for now. Daisuke rushed out of the kitchen and to his room, picking some casual clothes to wear instead of his school uniform. He then ran into the bathroom, jumped into the shower and took a very quick shower. He leaped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom, putting on the clothes he had chosen earlier. A pair of slightly tight blue jeans with a red shirt that almost matches his spiky fiery red hair. By the time he hopped off the last step of the staircase, the door bell rang.

"Dai-chan! Could you get that, please?" His mom asked from the kitchen, probably still busy trying to add the finishing touch to the meal.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Alright!" He rushed towards the door; his left grasped the door knob gently as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, only to open them again after he exhaled. He pulled on the door knob, opening it. His eyes first lay on a pretty tall woman, probably like his mom's height and age. She had long purple hair and black eyes. Her body was slim and fragile in the black designer shirt and white pants. Her red lips curled into a sweet smile as she saw Daisuke. "Hello, are you Emiko's son, Daisuke?" Her voice was sweet and gentle, like his mother's.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Hai." He stepped to the side allowing the slim woman to enter the house. He turned his gaze back to the door after seeing a figure at the door. His heart started to get heavy and his blood began to boil. There stood the same teen that he saw earlier at the ice-cream store…Dark Mousy. The taller teen had a black shirt on along with loose black jeans. He cast a glance down at Daisuke and just smirked at him before continued walking into the living room to greet Daisuke's parents and grandpa. Daisuke only glared at Dark's retreating back. _WHAT! Who the hell does he think he is to walk in here as if he owned this place without saying 'hi' or something! _ Daisuke growled softly in his throat and frowned before walking into the living stiffly, joining his company and family.

His frown disappeared when he saw his mom chatting and laughing with her old friend as they were sitting down on the couch. He looked at his dad and grandpa who looked slightly awkward as the two women kept on talking. After Dark had chosen a seat next to both of them, they started a conversation. Daisuke suddenly felt lonely…left out…abandoned. He shook the feeling out and smiled before offering the people in the living room some drink while they waited until dinner is ready. After getting approval from everyone, Daisuke walked into the kitchen, getting glasses out of the cabinet, quickly filling it with soda.

A chuckle was heard from the doorway. "If you keep this up…you might get a promising career as a waiter."

Daisuke stopped and felt his left eye began twitching. That voice doesn't sound like his dad or his grandpa…and no way could that voice belong to his mom or Mrs. Mousy.

"Maybe I should put rat poison in your drink, so you won't even get to see me with my future career." Daisuke grumbled softly as he continued to pour the soda in equal amount in the tall glasses.

"What was that?" Foot steps were heard walking closer to him, stopping just a few feet behind him. Daisuke could practically 'hear' him smirk. Damn that bastard! _What the fuck is he smirking about? _

"Nothing. Go away so I can do this without being bothered by an annoying parasite." Daisuke carefully took out a medium sized tray out from one of the bottom cabinets and placed it on the counter next to the glasses. He then carefully lifted the glasses and placed it onto the tray gently.

"Oh my. A 'Parasite'? That hurts." Dark said sarcastically. "I was going to give you a hand with the drinks, but seem like you don't need any of my help."

"I don't need any help especially _yours_." Daisuke hissed before gently lifting the tray, slowly walking back to the living room, trying to balancing six glasses on the tray.

"Eh? Oh…we have an egotistic brat over here." Dark said with this teasing tone in his voice.

Daisuke had the sudden urge to throw the tray at the taller teen. His right eyebrow began twitching as he tried to remain under control and let that comment slide. _Calm down…_

_Calm down Daisuke…it's only for tonight. Oh god, let it be only for tonight._ He didn't want to do something that will give him a bad impression to Mrs. Mousy. He ignored the other teen until he reached the coffee table, placing the tray on it. After everyone had taken a glass, they continued talking except for Dark and Daisuke; Emiko with Mrs. Mousy, and his grandpa with his dad. Daisuke sat on the couch and tried to sink deeper into the soft cushions of the couch, holding his own glass towards his lips, sipping at it slowly his eyes watching his mom and Mrs. Mousy. He blinked as he felt the cushions shifted and groaned softly, knowing immediately who it was. "Go away."

"Aw, Dai-chan. You're being mean to me." Dark faked a pout and snickered before taking a gulp of soda out of his glass.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." Daisuke stated coldly. He looked away, trying to ignore the other teen which is hard since that bastard can't seem to sit still. "Would you stop moving!" He hissed through his clutched teeth.

Dark scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry that your couch isn't the most comfortable thing I have ever sat on."

Daisuke growled softly and turned his head to face Dark, glaring at him. "Then go home. I don't even want you here."

Dark seemed somewhat hurt before he replaced it with a frown. "What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to be nice to you and you're treating me like shit."

"You want to know my problem, huh? It's you and if you want to be nice to me, then leave me alone. Because I don't even want to talk to you…or even see your face." Daisuke abruptly stood up, which caused his family and Mrs. Mousy to look at him and placed his glass on the coffee table, with one last glare at Dark, he walked upstairs to his room.

"Dark? What did you do to him?" Mrs. Mousy asked with a frown, afraid of what her son might say to the young boy to hurt him, since Dark have a habit of saying things that will hurt people even though it's not on purpose.

Dark blinked and shook his head. "Nothing!" He sighed softly before standing up as well, placing his glass down on the coffee table. "But I'll go and talk to him." He headed upstairs, walking through the hallway, trying to find Daisuke's room. He stopped at the far end of the hallway with a door that is closed. He looked down and saw that light was coming through the small gap between the wooden door and the carpeted floor. He smirked slightly and knocked on the door gently, holding his breath when he heard items being shuffled.

"Hmm?" The same familiar sound of Daisuke came from inside the room. The door knob shook a little before it was pulled back to open and there stood Daisuke, his hair was a bit more tousled than usual and also were his clothes. Dark find him extremely adorable right now. Daisuke frowned and growled softly. "What do you want, parasite?"

"Nothing. I just want to- Wait!" Dark quickly shoved his foot in the doorway and stopped Daisuke from shutting the door. He pushed the door open easily since he was bigger and had more strength than Daisuke has. Dark pushed himself into the room, causing the little Daisuke to step back. "Would you listen! God, stop being so hard!"(A/N: Is it just me or does that sound a bit…weird? Oo;) Dark never felt so angry at someone for doing one thing such as closing a door. This kid was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why won't _you_ listen, parasite! I told you that I don't want to talk or even see your ugly face! So leave me alone!" Daisuke demanded, forcing himself to keep it at a minimum level.

Dark's eyebrows began twitching in irritation as he closed his eyes, his body slightly twitching as he curled his fingers, making a fist. _Ugly? UGLY! Since when am I ugly! That egotistic brat! Annoying little bitch! I'm trying to be nice and he... _Dark growled in his throat before snapping his eyes open, glaring at the younger teen. He smirked as he saw the frighten face of Daisuke and took a deep breath before exhaling, calming down his anger. He looked around the Daisuke's room which was messy with having papers covered the floors and his desk. Random pictures of landscapes and people were taped to the wall. A very disorganize room. But there is only one thing that was neat and very tidy. His bed. And next to the bed on the bed table was a picture in a heart-shaped frame. Dark could see who it was so he walked toward it, ignoring Daisuke's protests. He lifted the frame gently and smirked when he saw who it was. Risa Harada. "So…is this your…'love'?" He shifted his gaze to Daisuke while waving the frame side to side in front of Daisuke between his index finger and thumb.

Daisuke looked away and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It shouldn't matter to you."

Dark only chuckled before tossing the picture onto the bed, which had panicked Daisuke in fear that it would break. "She is not worth it."

Daisuke grabbed the frame and placed it where it belongs. Next to his bed. He growled softly. "Shut up. You don't even know her well. She is perfect. She is nice, sweet, pretty, smart and…" He blinked when a finger was laid on his lips causing him to shut his mouth. He blushed and pulled away, growling at the owner of the finger. "What the hell is that!"

Dark snickered and yawned softly. "You were boring me with that not-so-true description of her."

Daisuke snarled at Dark, turning his back to Dark. "Don't say that! She is everything that I just said!" _How dare he? To say that Risa is not perfect! _"You're not that perfect yourself, you know." He twitched when he heard Dark chuckled behind him.

"I never said that I was. Even though a lot of people said that I am." Dark smirked as he saw Daisuke twitched again before taking a seat on Daisuke's bed, bouncing on it gently. "This is more comfortable than your couch."

Daisuke heard his bed squeaked at the slight pressure that was added to its mattress and frames and quickly turn around, snapping at Dark. "What are you doing! Get off of my bed! I never gave you permission to sit on it! Get off!"

Dark just shook his head and smirked. "About that girl. She is not that smart. She can't even take a hint that I don't even want to talk to her earlier today. She got me quite irritated." (A/N: Here is your explanation, NatsuTsuki.)

"Oh? You mean that she is like you? Can't even go away and leave someone alone even though that someone had yelled at them repeatedly to leave that person alone!" Daisuke growled through clutch teeth as he saw Dark only grin at him after he said that statement.

"You know what, kid? I like you. You definitely have a certain spark in you that…really make me drawn to you." Dark smirked as he saw the face of Daisuke was colored in red on his cheek. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room before stopping at the doorway, looking at Daisuke over his shoulder, winking at him. "I won't be surprised if…something happen." He turned away and continued walking, down the stairs and into the living room. He admitted that at first he was really annoyed with the kid's attitude towards him…but later on after hearing him snapped and making him angry…he find Daisuke very attractive when he was being aggressive. Not that he didn't like Daisuke when he was naive, sweet or passive. But Daisuke's aggressive behavior was a major turn on for him. He chuckled at what he had concluded and walked into the dining room before was asked nicely by Emiko herself to get Daisuke down for dinner. Dark obligated and walked back to Daisuke's room only to find the door still open and that Daisuke was sitting down on his desk, writing something very quickly in a small book. Dark blinked and knocked on the wooden door gently. Daisuke rapidly turned around with a small blush on his face before putting on a frown on his face.

"What?" He demanded as he quickly shoved the book somewhere on the surface of his desk that was covered with papers.

Dark tilted his head slightly to the side and flashed a smug smirk at Daisuke. "Dinner." He turned around and walked back down, with Daisuke following behind him grumbling softly. They sat on the chairs facing each other, Dark was just smirking at him while Daisuke was glaring daggers at him, gripping the steak knife tightly in his left hand, wanting to lean over and slash that smirk off that pretty face. The four adults just stared at the two teens, wondering what the hell had happened before chuckling, continuing with eating their meals.

-------------------

**A/N: Alright. There is chapter two. Seriously…forgive me if it doesn't make any sense or for the grammar/spellings errors….or whatever errors that it has, because I was typing it up as I imagined it in my head. Well, thanks again for the people who reviewed. It really did help and encourage me to write more. As always flames aren't allow, but reviews will be highly appreciated. - With much love, ja! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is here! Anyways, I would like to thank the four people who reviewed my second chapter. Like I said before, it's the only thing that encourages me to write more. And to know that you guy enjoyed it…it made me happy inside to know that someone enjoyed my writing. **

**To ****NatsuTsuki****: Well, in this fic, Dark is bisexual. I thought about the reason why he doesn't like Risa…and I thought that he doesn't like her because in the last chapter, he found Daisuke very attractive when he is aggressive. A major turn on for him. Risa isn't aggressive…in fact she seems to be the one who will do _everything_ what Dark will asked her to. Way too submissive, and Dark in this fic like to have someone who would put up a fight. In other words…he likes foreplay. There is a possible chance of him liking Riku. But he doesn't want to be with someone who looks almost like Risa, does he? Well, in this fic, he doesn't. So yeah. Please enjoy. **

-------------------

(Next day, early morning in class.)

"So how was yesterday's dinner with your mom's friend?" Krad asked Dark as he took a seat on Dark's school desk. Dark had his left elbow popped on the surface of the desk with his chin resting on the palm of the said hand, staring straight ahead at nothingness. He only blinked and grinned, looking up at his best friend.

"I say that it was highly amusing. Dai-chan can be one feisty cat." He just winked at Krad before turning his gaze away, mindless staring at the doorway, thinking about what happened last night after dinner as Krad blinked. When it was time to leave, Dark requested a good-bye kiss by Daisuke. Instead he got a slap on the face and was called a parasite. Emiko gasped softly and scolded Daisuke, saying that it was cute of Dark that he wanted a good-bye kiss and demanded that Daisuke gave him one or he will be grounded for two months. Daisuke had to apologized and gave a quick peck to Dark's cheek with a scowl, mumbling "I hate you" into his ear. Dark snickered at the memory and snapped out of his 'walk through memory lane', when Krad punched him on the shoulder.

"Who is this 'Dai-chan'?" Krad frowned and tilts his head slightly; a few of the golden blond strands of his hair fall in front of his eyes.

Dark let out a soft chuckle. "This one kid who has this huge crush on this girl, but that girl likes me more than him. And now, I think, that he is angry at me for that girl liking me. Am I making any sense to you?"

"Um…somewhat. Not really." Krad pushes the fallen bangs away from his eyes and grinned. "You're saying that he is angry at you because the girl he have a crush on loves you instead of him, right?"

Dark just merely nodded and let out a sound of agreement.

"Ah…who is this girl by the way?"

Dark blinked and frowned slightly. "The one who came up to me when we were talking yesterday at the ice-cream store. High pitch voice, always wear a ribbon. That girl…I think." Dark just shrugged. "I don't really care. But Dai-chan seems to really like her…and it seems to make me feel…like..." Dark leaned back against the chair, looking up at the class-room ceiling, trying to think of a word to describe what he felt.

Krad snickered. "Jealous? Or envious? Or does it make you feel like you want to hug him tightly and never let go, threatening anyone who dares to come close to him?"

"Umm…" Dark blinked and thought about it. _Does it make me jealous when Dai-chan likes some girl? Hmmm…somewhat. How about envious? Perhaps a little bit. That incredible long last one. Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe? Arg! _Dark shook his head and sighed softly, resting his head on the desk with a soft thud. "Go away, Krad. You are making my head hurt. And school hasn't even started yet."

Krad stood up and chuckled. "Yeah…imagine that, eh?" He patted gently on Dark's back, grinning when he heard a grunt. "Ne, school is going to start in a few minutes. I'm going to see if **he** is** there**." Something sound like a "stalker" and a "whatever" came from the violet haired teen. **There** was the library. And **he **was Hiwatari Satoshi. Hiwatari was supposed to be an 8th grader, like Daisuke is, but since he has a slightly higher education than a regular 8th grader he was allow to skipped 8th grade and become a freshmen. Dark chuckled at the memories of Krad when he first saw Satoshi. Seriously…Krad's golden eyes couldn't stop staring at the fragile, tiny blue-haired male. Every time they would past the boy, Krad would practically drool at the sight of Hiwatari. Krad had told him everything he knew about that boy…most from when he 'stalk' the poor boy. _Maybe I should jump over the brick wall and see what Dai-chan is doing. _The High school and the Jr. High are next to each other but were separated by a brick wall that was between the two buildings. Dark lifted his head and grinned at the idea, but soon that grin was replaced with a frown as the bell ring, signaling that school has already begun. _Damn bell._ Dark sighed mentally_. I'll see him during lunch! Yeah…that will be good. _Dark stared at all the seniors that entered in the classroom. The girls giggled and said 'Hi' to him, while the boys would punch him gently at the shoulder and called out 'Yo!'. Dark greeted back with a wave and a grin to whoever greeted him earlier. Then, Krad rushed into the classroom, panting and flushed. He took his seat next to Dark and flashed him a grin, before looking ahead at the classroom board as the teacher came into the class with a "Good morning."

(Later on that day during lunch.)

Dark quickly rushed through the crowded hallways with this mischievous grin on his face after the bell rang for lunch. His named was called out and he stopped, turning around only to see Krad running toward him. Krad stopped and panted, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

"I-I've been s-searching for you, Dark. Where are you going?" Krad took in a deep breath and let it out softly, gaining his breath again.

Dark shrugged and blinked. "I'm going to visit Dai-chan."

"Visit him?" Krad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…didn't I tell you? Dai-chan doesn't go to this school. He is in the Jr. High." Dark stated, looking at his best friend.

Krad blinked and suddenly grinned. "Guess what!"

Dark tilted his head slightly, resting one hand on his hips. It's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I. Have. A…" Krad winked at Daisuke and continued to grin.

"A what? A stalking problem? Yes, you do." Dark snickered at Krad's frown.

Krad huffed and shook his head. "No! I have a date with Satoshi!"

Dark blinked repeatedly. "Really?"

Krad nodded and smirked. "Yep!"

Dark leaned closer to Krad's face. "Did he know that you were stalking him?"

Krad twitched and leaned back slightly. "Ne, n-no. It's not "stalking". I was just…watching over him. You call it _stalking_, but I call it _love_."

Dark leaned back and smirked smugly. "Some love." He shrugged. "Whatever you say, Krad. Hmm. I'm going to go to Dai's school. You wanna come with or stay behind and talk to Satoshi?

Krad blinked and grinned. "Nah, I'll follow you to meet this 'Dai-chan' of yours. Beside…I can't find Satoshi."

"Oh. Well, then, don't just stand there. Let's go, we only have like 20 more minutes before lunch is over." Dark turned around and began walking toward the back of the school, with Krad following behind. Both of them looked at their surrounding cautiously, in case of teachers. The brick wall wasn't that tall, like around six foot tall. When it was empty, Dark quickly run towards the brick wall that was separating the school and hoisted himself onto the flat top of wall and jumped off it, landing gracefully on his feet. He stood up and looked up at the top of the brick wall and smirked when he saw Krad on top of it, he then stepped away from Krad's path as Krad jumped off the wall, landing on his feet gracefully as well.

Krad stood off and clapped his hands together, brushing away any dirt that might be on his hands before resting it on his hips. "So…where is this Dai-chan?"

Dark shrugged. "I don't know…let's go look for him."

They didn't have to search for long. After walking towards the front yard where students were allow to eat out in picnic tables, Dark spotted the red-haired boy with his friends, who were sitting on the table that was far away from the other tables. Dark nudged his friend on the ribs and pointed in Daisuke's direction, grinning. "That's him. Isn't he something?"

Krad narrowed his eyes to see Daisuke better. "He is a red-haired one, right?"

"Yep." Dark nodded.

"I can't see his face very well." Krad rubbed his eyes before looking at Dark.

Dark shrugged and began walking toward the table where Daisuke was sitting with his friends. "Let's go meet him. We don't have a lot of time." Krad followed.

Riku blinked as she saw two figures walking toward them. They weren't wearing the same uniform as theirs. "Hey you guys. Look." Daisuke, Risa, and their other friend, Takeshi looked up from their lunches and saw the two high school students, Dark and Krad walking towards them. Riku and Daisuke groaned softly when they saw the face of Dark, while Risa squealed and Takeshi…well, he just blinked and sat there in confusion at Riku's and Daisuke's reactions. Dark and Krad stopped in front of them, grinning.

Risa was the first one to stood up and say anything. "Hey, Dark! What are you doing here?" On her face was a wide smile, her eyes shining, and her voice seems to have a slightly higher pitch than usual.

Dark blinked down at her and grinned. "Oh, we were just—" He was cut off by Krad.

"We were visiting Dai-chan." Krad's golden eyes laid on Daisuke, grinning. "You're Dark's Dai-chan, huh? Pretty cute."

Daisuke blinked, blushing before glaring at Krad, twitching. "D-Dark's Dai-chan!" He snapped at Dark glaring at him as well. "Don't you ever call me that, you parasite!"

Krad blinked and snickered when Risa turned to Daisuke, glaring at him. "Don't you call Dark-san a parasite! He is not a parasite!"

Riku glared at her sister. "Shut up, Risa. Stop standing up for that perverted bastard."

Risa turned her glared to her sister. "Stop calling him that!" She went on arguing with Riku, then Dark snickered and took a seat next to Daisuke.

"So, Dai-chan…having a nice lunch?" Dark smirked at Daisuke's glare.

"Well, I _was_ until you showed up with your friend." Daisuke coldly stated before looking over at the Harada twins, sighing softly before glaring back at Dark. "You see what you did? Now they are fighting, thanks to you."

Dark shrugged. "My pleasure, Dai-chan." He smirked and looked down at Daisuke's lunch tray before reaching for a french fry. He took one between his slim index finger and thumb before putting it into his mouth, chewing on it slowly. He yelped when his hand was slapped by Daisuke.

"Hey! That is my lunch! Get your own!" Daisuke snapped and smirked when Dark rubbed his hand gently, pouting slightly. Dark turned his head to see that Krad was having some discussion with Takeshi. He smirked and shrugged before turning his attention back to Daisuke.

"Dai-chan…don't be so mean. I climbed over that wall and missed my lunch just so that I could visit you." Dark continued to pout and reaches over to have some more fries.

Daisuke glared and pulled his tray away from Dark, sticking his tongue out at him before flipping his middle finger at him. "Well too bad. Nobody told you to come here, so it's your fault."

Dark faked a gasp and leaned closer to Daisuke. "Dai-chan did a very bad thing! Flipping me off. You hurt me, Dai-chan." Dark took Daisuke's middle finger and twisted it gently, not hard enough to break it, but enough to make Daisuke feel the pain. Daisuke whimpered and glared at him before using his other hand to grabbed Dark's hand that was hurting his middle finger, and tried to push him away. Instead, Dark twisted the finger a bit more before letting the finger go and moving his hand to Daisuke's arm, twisting it behind Daisuke and pulled the younger teen's back toward his chest, hurting Daisuke slightly. "Does that hurt, Dai-chan?" Dark whispered softly as he rested his chin on Daisuke's shoulder. When Daisuke gave a quick nod and a soft whimper, Dark let his arm go and smirked before standing up. Daisuke quickly rubbed his arm and finger gently, glaring at Dark. Before Daisuke could open his mouth to say something, Dark leaned closer, giving a soft peck to his cheek without anyone noticing. He smirked at the small blush that was forming on the boy's cheek. "Ja ne, Dai-chan. I'll see you later." He patted Krad on his back, interrupting Krad's conversation with Takeshi and nudged his head in the direction of their school. "Let's go, lunch is going to be over in a minute."

Risa and Riku finally stopped arguing and looked over at Dark. Riku huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Good riddance."

Risa just glared at her sister for the comment before smiling at Dark. "Are you going to come here again tomorrow, Dark-san?"

Dark blinked down at her and frowned slightly before moving his gaze slightly to Daisuke, who was still slightly red on the cheeks and looking at him intensely. Dark smirked and winked at Daisuke, which Risa had mistakenly thought that was for her and blushed. Daisuke looked away as he felt his cheeks were getting warmer. "Perhaps."

"Come on Dark. Let's go." Krad stated as he began walking towards the back of the school, where the brick wall was at. Dark nodded and gave a wave good-bye to everyone before following after Krad, grinning at the thought that he had giving a peck to his Dai-chan's cheek.

----------------------

**A/N: Alright, chapter three is over. I'm quite disappointed with the reviews. I took a peek in my stats thingy and it said that I have 225 hits, but only get ten reviews. I mean, is my fanfic _that_ bad that you guys doesn't want to review it and only wish that you could flame me for it? Anyways, I guess it doesn't really matter, since few people actually reviewed me and told me that they like it. Ja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I've got nine reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Since all you who reviewed are being so nice to me…I'm going to update again and I was thinking that I _might_ write a lime in the next chapter, since you all made me happy yesterday with the reviews. "Might" is the key word, people. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I luff you guys so much! **

**To ****Craze Izumi****: Yeah, but that's _if _Satoshi in Jr. High. In this fic, he is a freshman in High School. But if you want Daisuke and Satoshi to meet, then don't you worry. I already have an idea to let those two meet in the next chapter. **

**Give thanks to ****NatsuTsuki**** for taking a while of her precious time to correct this chapter! Arigatou Na-chan!**

----------------

Riku sighed and looked over at Daisuke, who was blushing, looking down at his lunch tray. "Niwa-kun? Something wrong?" She asked in concern.

Daisuke looked at Riku and shook his head, smiling. His blushed slowly disappeared. "Iie. Nothing is wrong. It's just Dark is making me mad that's all."

Riku nodded and scowled. "I know. What's up with him visiting us in our school now?" She turned her head to the direction of where her younger twin sister was sitting, when she heard her sister giggled softly.

"Onee-san, please tell me that you know what is going on." Risa giggled again and sipped her milk, out of one of those school milk cartons, through a straw. "He finally knows that I love him. And hopefully he will confess his feelings for me soon." Risa let out a dreamy sigh as Riku twitched, looking away and popped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on the palm of her said hand.

"Oh brother." Riku rolled her eyes and glared slightly at her sister's direction. Can't she stop thinking that? "You know what I think." She smirked at her sister. "I don't think that he never will confess his feelings for you. Since..." She purposely ended her sentence there and took a quick sip out of her milk carton. Riku studied her sister's confused and curious expression.

"Since what, Riku?" Risa frowned at her sister's emotionless face. Everyone looked at Riku's direction, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Since..."She stood up and picked up her tray. "He doesn't have any feelings for you." She walked away toward the garbage can and tossed her disposable tray before walking back to the table, taking her seat again. Everyone's eyes widened at what Riku had said, except for Risa. She frowned and stood up, her shadow towering over her sister, resting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, Riku?" She demanded with tears collecting at the brim of her eyes. Her voice breaking down slightly as she remains to keep her composure. "You...you're just jealous!" With that Risa ran away from the table, to the direction of the bathroom in side of the school.

Daisuke was shocked to say the least. He stood up; looking at the direction of where Risa had ran. He started to pursue after her until a hand tightly gripped his wrist. He looked down at the owner of the hand, and frowned. "Riku! Why did you say that? You hurt your own sister by saying that!" He tugged at his wrist, and freed himself from Riku's grasp.

"Well, that is what I think! He may like someone in this group, but it's definitely not Risa." Riku popped both of her elbows on the table, resting her chin on both of her palms, looking at Daisuke intensely, watching him fidget under her gaze. Daisuke began to sweat, his hands curled into a fist, the fingernails dug slightly into the skin of the palm, it didn't cause it to bleed, but just slightly break the skin.

"How can you tell, Riku?" Takeshi asked after swallowing a bite from his burger.

"Because, when he was here, did he even bother talking to Risa? I didn't see him trying to stop me and Risa from arguing just to talk to her." She shifted her gaze away from Daisuke, looking at the seat where her sister had sat earlier. "Besides, it's better if she is hurt now, instead of later when Dark tells her himself that he doesn't love her. And do you think that her obsession of Dark stops here? Think again. She will cry but give her an hour or so. She will go back to being happy, believing that Dark loves her." Riku shrugged and shook her head gently.

No one said anything. They just sat quietly until Takeshi stood up after finishing his burger and tossed the tray into the trashcan. "Do you have any idea who Dark likes?"

Then Riku fixed her gaze, again, on Daisuke, he looked away at some random direction. She quickly shifted her eyes back to Takeshi. "No. But all I know that he doesn't like Risa." She lied. _Takeshi can't be that dense, can he? Daisuke knows who I'm talking about. _She looked back at Daisuke, who was also looking at her. Takeshi just took his seat again and frowned.

"Then who?" Takeshi asked himself, tapping his fingers against the metal picnic table.

A mischievous smile spread on Riku's lips, as she shrugged. "Why should it matter, Takeshi"

Takeshi looked at her direction. "Because, I was thinking about writing an article about that person."

Daisuke & Riku's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, Takeshi?" Riku asked, frowning at the idea at using that topic for their school newspaper. (A/N: Oh yeah, Takeshi is a school reporter and newspaper editor for their Jr. High) "You know how many girls, and possibly guys, have the hots for Dark! If they find out who that person is, they are going to make that person's life a living hell!"

Takeshi blinked and sighed. "Yeah, I guess, it's a bad idea." He continued to tap his fingers on the metal table. "I guess I'll just have to interview the school cheerleaders or football teams or something. Ja." He stood up and walked away, towards the school. Just as Riku was going to say something to Daisuke, the bell, signaling that lunch was over, had rung.

Riku sighed and stood up and walked back towards the school, with Daisuke not far behind.

Dark yawned softly as he sat in his seat, before resting his head on his desk & closing his eyes. His stomach began to grumble, causing him to blush softly. He looked down at his stomach. _Shh! Not now_. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, hoping that would help muffle the sounds. He raised his hand before asking if he could be excused to go to the bathroom. When the teacher approved, Dark quickly walked out of the room with Krad snickering at him, since he was the only one who heard Dark's stomach.

Dark walked through the quiet hallway. Screw the bathroom; he was going to get some snacks from the vending machine that was close to the cafeteria, to satisfy his stomach. He looked both ways in case of teachers, since buying something from the vending machine wasn't allowed during class time. He dug into his uniform pants pocket for money. _Aha!_ He pulled out a couple of dollars and some change.

"Dark?" A voice called out that caused Dark to hold his breath and freeze while he reached to put in some change into the machine. He blinked. _That doesn't sound like a teacher. _He turned around and saw it was the, skinny and short blue-haired, Hawatari boy. Dark let out a sigh of relief before glaring playfully at the boy. "Don't scare me like that."

The blue-haired boy's emotionless eyes showed nothing, and neither did his face. Then he slowly shrugged. "Gomen nasai?"

_Wow...how can Krad like this boy? He is so...apathetic._ "So?" Dark turned back to the vending machine and started putting in the rest of his money, before making his selection. "I heard that you have a date with Krad. Is that true?" He squatted down and grabbed his snack before turning around to look at Satoshi.

Satoshi blinked as Dark snickered at the rising red color appearing on his cheeks. Satoshi nodded slowly and quickly looked away. "Yeah, you know Krad?"

"Yeah. He has been my best friend ever since kindergarten." Dark chuckled as he opened the bag and popped a potato chip into his mouth. "Want some?" He offered the bag to Satoshi. He usually didn't offer his food to anyone except for Krad, but since this had something to do with Krad, he decided to be nice.

Satoshi shook his head, not saying anything. He kept staring at Dark, which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. "So, yeah...um?" Dark asked, wanting to break the quietness between them as he began to feel nervous about the other's calm and cool gaze. "When is your date?"

"On Friday." Satoshi answered. Dark blinked and tilted his head slightly. He could have sworn that Satoshi smiled a little.

"Ah." Dark popped another potato chip into his mouth. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to get back to class. Ja!" He grinned at Satoshi, before wishing the boy good luck on his date and turned around, walking back to his class slowly so that he would be able to finished his snack, to satisfy his hungry stomach.

Dark tossed the bag into the nearest trashcan and licked his fingers to get rid of any evidence. He entered the classroom with a grin, knowing that his stomach couldn't bother him now. He sat down on his seat before looking around the class. It was somewhat quiet, some were whispering and the teacher was doing something on his laptop. He turned to Krad. "So, what are we doing?"

Krad looked up from his paper and blinked. "Oh, we are supposed to do read some short story to answer the questions on this worksheet." He pointed his pen to the piece of white paper with some questions on it on Dark's desk. Dark groaned.

"Again? We just did that yesterday!" He whined and rested his cheek on the hard surface of the desk, looking at Krad. "I wanna see MY Dai-chan instead of doing this shit."

Krad raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you obsessed with him?" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

Dark rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Seeing Dai-chan will be better than doing some crap for school."

Krad chuckled and went back to work on his work, as Dark muttered and grumbled, starting on his own paper.

"Ne, Dark, maybe you can offer to walk home with Dai-chan" Krad suggested as he stopped writing, looking up from his paper, to look at his friend's reaction.

Dark blinked and grinned. "Yeah, great idea. Maybe I will. Oh, by the way, I saw Satoshi earlier."

It was Krad's turn to blink and grin. "You did? Isn't he, like, the best?"

Dark scoffed. "Nah, he is too emotionless. Dai-chan is better." He smirked at Krad, who frowned.

"Oh yeah? At least he didn't have a bad attitude towards you, and call you a parasite like your Dai-chan."

"Eh. That attitude was the showing of love, Krad." He winked at Krad. "He is just playing hard to get. You know that he couldn't resist a guy who is hot, cute, gorgeous and incredibly drop dead sexy like me. No one can."(E/N My gosh XP)

Krad snickered. "Well, I can. You're just full of yourself."

Dark scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever." Krad snickered at Dark's childish behavior, before continuing with his work.

The bell rang.

_Yes!_ Dark stood up and quickly stuffed his papers and his other school items into his backpack before rushing out of the school. He ran to the Jr. High building and stopped in front of the gates, looking around franticly for Daisuke. He smiled as he saw the red-haired boy with Risa and Riku, talking and laughing about something. Dark twitched as the sight of the twins. _Damn it! Why do they always have to be there with him? _He then sighed, and walked toward the three 8th graders. If he wanted to walk Dai-chan home, he would have to make the sacrifice of listening to Riku's insults and Risa's swooning. He mentally sighed, before putting on a grin for Daisuke. "Hello."

Risa gasped softly and smiled, while Riku rolled her eyes and Daisuke just looked away.

"Dark-san! What are you doing here?" Risa asked, turning her attention to Dark fully. Riku just stared, and mimicked along with her sister, making disgusted faces as well.

Dark flashed a smile at her before looking over at Daisuke. "Well, actually, I'm here to offer Niwa-kun to walk him home."

Daisuke looked over at Dark, noticing that Dark had called him 'Niwa-kun' instead of 'Dai-chan', like usual. He shrugged away the slight feeling of disappointment. It's not he wanted Dark to keep him calling him 'Dai-chan' right?. Right?

Risa also felt disappointed, before looking over at Daisuke. Her face hinted a small sense of envy. "Oh, I see."

"Well, Niwa-kun? Can I escort you back to your lovely home?" Dark grinned at Daisuke's light blush. Daisuke shrugged slightly, looking over at Riku and Risa. "You guys walking or catching the train?"

Riku grabbed her sister's arm, gripping on it tightly as she smiled mischievously at Dark and Daisuke. "Oh, we're going to catch the train. I need to go to the mall to get something. You two go on ahead and walk. We'll see you tomorrow Niwa-kun! Ja!" With that she dragged her protesting younger twin sister towards the direction of the train station.

Daisuke blinked in confusion at Riku's odd reaction and turned back to Dark only to see the same look of confusion on his face. "Well, let's go. I have to get home by a certain time, you know." Daisuke began walking off of the schools campus, with Dark following close behind, grinning.

"You're lying. You just want to get away from me." Dark quicken his pace and stopped in front of Daisuke. "Right?"

Daisuke smirked and nodded. "Yep." He chuckled softly at Dark's pouting lips. "Did you just read my mind, parasite?"

Dark huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I swear you are the meanest guy but..." He smirked and stopped walking, falling behind Daisuke. The younger boy also stopped walking, and looked at Dark over his shoulder, waiting for Dark to finish his sentence. "...But with the most sexy, delicious body and hot attitude."

Daisuke turned as red as a tomato. "You!...You perverted parasite! I don't want you to walk me home now. Just go home!" Daisuke snapped and continued walking, grumbling about Dark. Dark just laughed at his Dai-chan's outburst before running after him, stopping in front of Daisuke again. Daisuke just stopped and looked away; his face was still red from what Dark had said. "Go away, parasite."

Dark wagged his index finger in front of him and winked. "If you think that you are going to get rid of me that easily, you'd better think again Dai-chan."

Daisuke just growled and walked past Dark. Dark snickered before walking behind Daisuke. _I'll make you mine, Dai-chan._ After that thought he ran after Daisuke, continuing to walk next to him, grinning the whole way. Perverted thoughts popped into his mind, he already had something in mind for what he was going to do to his Dai-chan when they reached the his house.

-----------------

**A/N: Alright. That is the end of chapter four. Hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Oh, reviews might help encourage me to write more and even a lime in the next chapter. Until then…ja! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Arg! Gomen, gomen for not updating soon! I got stuck on how to make this chapter work, and spend like a week to do it. Gomen again. Anyways, thank you again for reviewing, though I didn't manage to get a lime in this chapter! But I will try harder to get the lime in the next since I was too tired to write more. --; Also note that this may be my last update since I can't update anymore after June 26th. Probably the next update is going to be in like...two-three months, minimium? I don't know. But don't let that little message stop you guys from reviewing!

Give thanks for my personal sla--err, I mean beta, Na-chan for taking some of her percious time to check this chapter for me! Muah!

Continue reading, please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark walked beside Daisuke silently, casting a glance at the younger boy every once in a while. A gently hand reaches out to stroke Daisuke's fiery red hair. "Dai-chan…you have such pretty & soft hair." Dark commented as he continued to run his fingers through Daisuke's hair.

Daisuke blushed at the comment before smiling at the senior. "Arigatou, Dark."

They both soon stopped in front of the Niwa's residence and Daisuke awkwardly stood quietly in front of the door. Dark was the first to say something. "So…this is good-bye, I suppose. Until tomorrow that is." He winked at Daisuke, which only caused the cheeks of the younger boy to redden.

"Hai. Well, thanks for walking me home." Daisuke smiled and turned away to grasp the door knob, but the hand was gently grabbed by Dark's. Daisuke blinked in confusion before looking up at Dark, whose eyes keep scanning his face. "Nani?"

Dark just smirked and leaned closer, brushing his lips against the Daisuke's. One of Dark's arms slipped around Daisuke's waist, pulling him closer. Daisuke's eyes widened at the sudden action, and froze as warm and moist lips moved down from his jaw line to his neck, brushing the sensitive skin. The younger boy shivered slightly at the contact, causing the older boy to smirk. Soft kisses were placed from his neck to his lips again, and then he felt something soft and wet pressing against his lips. He gasped softly as his hands tightly grasped the front of Dark's shirt, whimpering softly as he felt the wet muscle entered his mouth, playing along with Daisuke's. _What am I doing! I shouldn't be doing this! Think of Risa-chan!_ He felt himself being pushed against the door; his tiny frame was pressed up against the toned-muscles one of Dark's. He felt hot. Hot everywhere. His heart quickened as he began to pant. Dark tightened his hold around Daisuke, as his other hand stroked his hair gently before resting on Daisuke's shoulder, the thumb slipping under Daisuke's uniform top, caressing the soft skin. Then, the hand slid down to Daisuke's hip, gripping it firmly, but still not hurting him. Daisuke whimpered again before pushing Dark away roughly, causing the older teen to lose his balance and fall down onto his ass.

Dark's eyes widened and looked up at Daisuke. "Dai-chan? What's wrong?"

Daisuke was blushing heavily and panting. He shook his head and glared at Dark. "Don't you ever do that again!" Dark quickly stood up and grabbed the hand that was reaching for the door. He pulled to smaller boy towards him, but only to get a slap on the face from the now even more angry Daisuke. He tugged his hand away from Dark's grip and opened the door. He faced Dark and snapped at him. "Go home! And I don't want to see your face again!" With that he slammed the door. He leaned his back against it, closing his eyes as he slid down onto the floor; trying to catch his breath and calm himself and his racing heart down. After a while, he stood up and walked over into the living room and to look out the window, slightly hiding in the curtains, making sure that Dark had left his doorstep.

Dark was just staring at the door with a painful expression on his face, before he shook his head. (E/N Poor Dark! Dai why don't you just act like the uke you arecries) His chest suddenly felt this agonizing pain. He ignored it and started ruffling his own hair and walked away.

_Oh god. Just shut up already. _Risa wouldn't stop babbling about why Dark hadn't offered to walk her home, causing her sister to growl softly. _Seriously, shut up already. Arg! _She just stood there, impatiently waiting for the train to arrive as her sister's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder. She sighed softly and rolled her eyes as Risa said something dramatic about her fantasy relationship with Dark. Risa suddenly stopped talking as the train stopped in front of them and the doors slide open by themselves. _Finally!_ Some people rushed out of the train while some walked out briskly. Then, the twins entered the train and quickly took some of the available seats. That's when Risa started opened her mouth again and Riku groaned. Two stops had passed and Risa couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. _One more stop._ Riku just tapped her foot gently against the floor, making a soft clicking sound as she sat patiently. Her eyes watching the scenery, smiling softly as she saw the mall came into her line of sight. Risa's voice just became part of the background noises, which Riku had earlier tuned out. The train came to a halt and Riku stood up, and her sister looked up at her in confusion.

"Riku? Where are you going?" Risa asked as she followed her sister.

Riku glanced towards her dear sister and smiled sweetly. "Like I told Daisuke earlier, I'm going to the mall to get something. So if you want to come, go ahead, though I have to warn you now that I'm meeting some of the friends."

Risa frowned and took her seat again, her face changed from confusion to disgusted. She never liked Riku's friends. They seem too...weird. Wearing all black, with piercing everywhere. Even the guys seemed to wear eyeliner and some sort of make-up, which was all too weird and disgusting for Risa. (E/N Thanks a lot 'sis xx;) "That's okay, Onee-chan. You go ahead. I'll go home."

Riku nodded and walked out of the train and waved her sister good-bye through the window. She stayed there on the platform until the train was out of sight. She snickered. Apparently Risa still thinks that those random people Riku had pointed out when they were at the mall a while ago are her friends. She laughed at the memory of the funny face her sister made after seeing those gothic people that she pointed at as a joke. It's good though, because she could now use this excuse to get away from her sister when she need some alone time.

She walked out of the train station and entered the semi-crowded mall, heading towards the book-store, which was on the second level to the farthest left. When she peeked inside the bookstore, her face was full of disappointment. He isn't here. She sighed and blinked when someone called out her name. She turned around and smiled. "Satoshi-kun!" She ran to hug her closest childhood friend. "You are late!" She smiled as she dismissed, for a while anyway, her anger at Satoshi's tardiness.

Satoshi gave her a friendly smile that he rarely showed to anyone. "Hai, Hai."He walked into the store with Riku next to him. Satoshi had worked at the bookstore as a clerk for over a year now, as a means to get some extra cash for himself. He asked to be excused for a while, before walking towards the person who was working at the counter, bored out of his mind. The person smiled at Satoshi and walked away from the counter and out of the store. He sat his backpack down behind the counter with him. He straightened everything out on the counter, before taking a seat on the tall chair that was placed behind the counter. Then Satoshi smiled a little and motioned Riku for to come over and offered her the seat next to him. "Gomen I was late. I...I had to talk to someone at school."

Riku dismissed the apology with a smile. "Oh really? Who?" Riku raised her eyebrow in a teasing manner as she took her seat next to Satoshi. She grinned and leaned closer to her friend as she saw him blush slightly. "Oh? Is that someone special?"

Satoshi's eyes widened as shook his head ferociously. "No!" His face changed instantly from embarrassment to emotionless when a customer came to the counter to pay for her items. After the woman had left with her things, Satoshi's face became friendly again toward Riku, smiling one of those rare smiles. He looked away as he felt his face getting warmer. "At least not yet..."

"Ohh." Riku grinned and leaned closer to her friend. "Who is it, Satoshi-kun?"

"Well...I don't think that you have met him before. But his name is Krad." Satoshi looked back and blinked at the suspicious smile on Riku's face. "What is it?"

"Krad, huh? Isn't that dark spelled backwards?" Riku asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Satoshi blinked and shrugged. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Nothing... Is he angelic & sweet or something, like the opposite of dark?"

He nodded as he smiled again. "Very angelic. He has blond hair with the most amazing gold eyes I've ever seen. Beautiful pale skin and he is very gentle. Even though he tends to act aggressive with some people and...is somewhat weird, but he's still like an angel."

Riku frowned slightly and her eyebrows furrowed together a bit. "Wait...does he go to the same high school as you?"

Satoshi nodded, his face becoming emotionless as more people came to the counter to pay for their items. "Excuse me for a while Riku-chan." He stood up and began to service to the customers. Riku waited patiently as her friend to finish his work.

Blond hair and pale skin, huh? With golden eyes, he sounds like that friend of Dark. Is he the same person? Riku pondered. She snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed that Satoshi had taken his seat again.

"Gomen, Riku. Now, what were you asking me?" Satoshi waited for Riku to answer him.

"It's alright, it wasn't important. I shouldn't be bothering you during your shift. Maybe I should call you later after you're done." Riku stated and stood up, holding on to her backpack tightly.

Satoshi shook his head and gently took Riku's wrist and tugged on it gently, silently, asking her to sit back down. "No, Riku-chan. Stay with me...it gets boring here without anyone to talk to."(E/N OMG That is uber cuute...its almost like love! Glad this is a Yaoi fic / )

Riku sighed softly in defeat at the pleading look that Satoshi was giving her. She took her seat again, and put her backpack down on the ground.  
"Well, about that question...Um...does this Krad go to the same school as you?"

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Yeah, he does." His face showed confusion by Riku's weird questions.

"Oh. With a friend named Dark?" Riku asked, swearing silently, to herself that this will be her last question to the poor Hiwatari boy.

"Hai. Dark told me earlier today that they have been best friends ever since kindergarten." Satoshi stated, still looking at Riku in confusion. "Something wrong, Riku-chan?"

Riku was spaced out in her thoughts. Many things ran through her mind about Dark and Krad...then Daisuke. This would be perfect. She blinked when she felt that her shoulder had been shaken gently by Satoshi, losing her train of thought once again. "Um, gomen. What were you saying?"

Satoshi give her a weird look. "I asked if there was something wrong. You spaced out."

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Riku chuckled softly and then looked at Satoshi seriously. "When is your date?"

The blue-haired boy blinked in surprise. "How do you know that it's a date? I didn't even tell you yet!"

Riku winked at him and chuckled. "It's was a secret, Satoshi-kun?" It was obvious.   
She smiled and tilted her head. "So when is your date?"

"Friday...Oh! Excuse me again Riku-chan." was all that was mumbled out by the Hiwatari boy when he had quickly stood up as some more people came forward to pay for their items. After they left, Satoshi sat down on his chair and looked at Riku curiously. "Riku, why are you asking me these questions about Krad all of a sudden?"

Riku gave him a confident, yet a mischievous smile. "Just making sure that I know where to find you if he does anything to hurt you."

Satoshi smiled softly. "Arigatou, Riku-chan. But I don't think that he will do anything to hurt me...he IS an angel after all."

Riku smiled before leaning closer to Satoshi. "Well...What do you know about Dark?"

Satoshi blinked and shook his head slowly. "Nothing. I never really got to talk to him about something personal or anything. Just saying 'hi' and that's all."

'Oh...that's terrible." Riku sighed softly and propped both of her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on the palms of her hands, as she watched people come in and out of the store.

Satoshi blinked in confusion at what Riku had said. "What is?"

Riku smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

Satoshi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Riku-chan...you are acting weird. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Riku shook her head. "No."

Satoshi's face hardened and he leaned in slightly closer. "You are lying, Riku-chan."

Riku blinked and chuckled softly. "Well, you know about Risa having this obsession with Dark right? Well...I was thinking that maybe you..." She paused there, watching her childhood friend's reaction closely.

The blue-haired boy's face was horrid and disturbing. "You want me to hook Dark and Risa together! I thought that you wanted Risa to put an end to her obsession." He had a sudden flashback of the long-haired twin of her squealing at every time they came across seeing Dark at the mall or the park or her never-ending talking about how Dark will be with her and they will get marry and such.

"Eh?" Was the only thing that escaped her lips before Riku shook her head franticly. "What! No! God No! Not Dark with Risa. Dark with Daisuke!"

"Daisuke? Who is he?" Satoshi's face expression changed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"A friend of mine, who has a crush on Risa, but he doesn't like Dark. But I could tell that Dark likes Daisuke a lot, and..." She was cut of by Satoshi.

"And Risa loves Dark, but he has no interest in Risa what so ever. A love triangle...I see." Satoshi finished the sentence for his friend. Riku gave a short nod.

"So...how does this involve me and my date with Krad exactly?" Satoshi questioned.

"Well, I was thinking of a double date with Daisuke and Dark. But that's if it's okay with you and Krad. It's like...giving those two a little push." Riku stated.

"But didn't you say that Daisuke doesn't like Dark?" Satoshi blinked in confusion. "So why invite them in a double date?"

Riku mentally sighed. Since when did Satoshi can't take her hints, she wanted to get those two together! "Well, this date could change that Satoshi-kun. And after what is going to happen today between Risa and Daisuke, Daisuke will feels upset. Using this double date as an excuse for Daisuke to get over Risa and to get to know Dark better. Then Daisuke will think that Dark is the greatest person ever."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you don't like Dark either."

Riku scoffed. "I don't, but if it's going to put an end to Risa's babbling about Dark, I'm willing to put aside my feeling of pure hate towards him. And besides Daisuke needs someone who likes him, not someone who would ignore him."

Satoshi sighed softly and smiled slightly, a tiny tug at the corner of his lips. "Alright...I don't really understand what you are going to do, but I hope for it to work, if only for your sake."

Riku snickered and pick up her backpack, taking her cell phone out of it, and then she handed it to Satoshi. "Call Krad right now to ask him if it's alright."

Satoshi accepted the cell phone and began to dial up the number that he had gotten from Krad earlier during school. He raised the phone to his ear and pressed the cold metal against his ear, hearing the ringing tones of the phone. Then suddenly someone picked up the phone, grumbling out a "Hello".

"Krad?" Satoshi asked, wanting to make sure it's Krad and not someone else. He then heard gasp from the other line and a loud heavy thud as if something had fallen down and hard connection with the floor. A groan was heard after that.

"Satoshi-sama? Why are you calling me?" Krad asked, sounding a bit tired and sleepy.

"Oh, gomen, did I call on a bad time?" Satoshi asked, his fingers tapping against the counter impatiently.

"Iie!" Krad practically yelled into the phone, causing Satoshi to move the phone away from his ear before putting it back. "No! I was just taking a short nap. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Satoshi replied as his eyes watched Riku closely, silently asking her to guide him with this…task.

Riku opened her mouth and mouthed, "Ask him if it's okay to go on a double date with Dark and Daisuke."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion and finally got what Riku was trying to say earlier. "Oh. Krad." He paused as he waited for a sound of acknowledgement from Krad. "I was wondering if it's okay to go on a double date with Dark and Daisuke."

Riku grinned and nodded, giving her friend two-thumbs up.

Satoshi blinked and waited for Krad to response. After a few seconds, Krad replied. "Why? Dark asked Daisuke-kun out on a date?"

Satoshi pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the receiver with his hand. "He asked why and if Dark had asked Daisuke out on a date."

Riku frowned slightly and pondered for a moment and quickly nodded. "Hai, say yes."

Satoshi nodded and placed the phone back quickly to his ear. "Hai.Satoshi could practically hear him grin.

"Then, yeah. I suppose it will be alright. As long as they don't disturb us when we are in the theater." Krad snickered as he pictured his date's face had gone slightly red as if he knew what Krad had meant.

Krad was right. Satoshi's face had turned slightly red. He nodded toward Riku. "Hai, hai. I'll call Dark and tell him."

Krad cleared his throat. "Oh. You have his number?"

Satoshi bitted his lips and looked at Riku for help, who nodded. "Hai, I do."

Satoshi replied.He could hear Krad chuckle on the other line. "Alright, then. Is that all, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi nodded. "Hai. I need to go, Krad-chan. I'm using someone's cell phone. I'll talk to you later when I get home, okay?"

Krad groaned. "Aww. Alright then. Ja ne Satoshi-sama."

"Ja." And Satoshi hanged up before handing back the cell phone to Riku. "There you go. So what now?"

Riku let a smirk appeared on her lips. "Well, now I need to go back home and put the rest of my plan into action, of course." She slipped her cell phone back into her backpack.

"Which is…?" Satoshi pushed his glasses back, still looking at Riku.

"Tell Risa about Daisuke's crush on her and hopefully, she will reject him as I planned." Riku sighed softly. "It will hurt to see Daisuke in pain…"

Satoshi smiled one of those special smiles for Riku before patting her shoulder gently. "It always hurt to see a friend in pain. But if Dark really likes Daisuke like you said before, then Daisuke will be fine."

Riku nodded and smiled. "Hai, you're right." She stood up and swung her backpack onto her shoulders. "Ne, I guess I'll see you later, Satoshi-kun." She leaned closer to Satoshi and gave him a tight hug, which Satoshi gladly returned it.

"Hai, hai." He smiled. "Hope that your plan will work, Riku-chan."

Riku showed him a determined smile. "Arigatou, Satoshi-kun." She walked out of the store and waved to her friend before running off towards the train station.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stopped in front of her house and grasped the doorknob, twisting it gently only to find the door was locked. She pressed the door bell and waited. Then the door opened revealing her younger twin. Risa smiled at her before moving out of the way, allowing her sister to enter the house. "Onee-san, how was your trip to the mall?"

Riku smiled warmly towards her sister. "It was okay. It was crowded with people as usual."

Risa nodded and took a seat on the couch and Riku followed her, seating next to her sister. "Risa…" Riku waited until she had her sister's full attention. "You…you know that Daisuke have a crush on you, right?"

Risa started at her blankly and tilted her head slightly. "Niwa-kun? He has a crush on me?"

Riku mentally sighed and nodded. "Hai…you didn't know that?"Risa gave her an innocent look and shook her head. "Iie…but this is terrible. I don't feel the same way toward him as he does towards me..."

Riku nodded and mentally grinned. "Hai…so don't you think that you should tell him that and let him move on?"

Risa frowned. "But…that will hurt Niwa-kun. And I don't want that…"

Riku sighed. "But you don't you think it's better if he got hurt now instead of later with you under the arms of someone else?"

Risa looked down at her lap and nibbled her bottom lip as she thought about it. After two minutes or so of waiting, Risa suddenly looked at her sister, nodding slowly. "Hai, I suppose so."

Riku forced down the grin that was threatening to appear on her lips. She dug into her backpack for her cell phone and handed it over to Risa, who slowly accepted it and dialed the number, still biting her bottom lip. After she pressed the ear piece of the phone to her ear and waited until someone picked up the phone. A somewhat hyper happy voice picked up the phone with a "Moshi Moshi. Niwa's residence, Emiko speaking."

Risa smiled slightly "Emiko-san? Is Daisuke there?"

Emiko giggled. "Hai, hai. He is in his bedroom right now. Hold on, I'll call him." Risa heard Emiko's yelling for her son on the other line. Then a differently voice said 'Hello".

"Ne, Niwa-kun! It's Risa." Risa smiled slightly at the voice of Daisuke.

"Konnichi wa Risa-kun." Daisuke cheerful voice could be heard.

"H-hai, um…Niwa-kun…is it true that you have a crush on me?"

Daisuke seemed to be stuttering over the phone. "W-what? H-hai, I do…"

Risa sighed softly and blinked to find her sister very close to her, trying to listen to her conversation with Daisuke. She frowned before standing up, walking away, and leaving the room. "Onee-san! Don't be rude!"

Riku scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling. "Damn it…" She just sat there until she saw her sister enter the room again with a sad expression on her face.

Risa gently returned the phone back to her sister. "Here, you go Riku. Niwa-kun wasn't too happy." Risa sighed softly and walked upstairs to her room without another word.

Riku, on the other hand was grinning, kissing her cell phone before putting it into her backpack and stood up, walking upstairs to her room as well. Half of the plan is going perfectly well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go. I know it's not good and all. But I spend the whole week trying to make the story make sense, but if it doesn't...gomen. Ne, hope that you enjoy reading this! Ja.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Gomen for taking so long to update! I had already typed this chapter, and saved it into a floppy disk. But when I got back my Internet back, the computer can't find the document! It keep saying that it need to be reformat and that shit. I got pissed and I broke apart the disk and...Now it's bye-bye. I blamed on the stupid disk! Who's with me?! **

**This is not the original. The original ended with Dark punching Daisuke in the stomach and end up making him feel better. But because of that stupid fuckin' disk…I forgot most of what I wrote in the original. So I began a new one! It's short I know. And I'm sorry for that. This is also not beta-ed. So…forgive me for all the mistakes that you see here. **

**But other than that, I'm sorry for the late update. **

**Enjoy! **

--------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sighed softly and he continued walking down the gravel path in the park. The sun is nearly setting; the sky was in wondrous colors; a mixture of orange, violet, blue and red. It was beautiful sight to see. He had been walking around the park for almost an hour now, trying to clear his head, since the call from Risa Harada. A call that caused his heart to ache and tears to fall. Now, the tears were dried up, but the heartache is still there. How come the tears are gone, but the pain in his heart is still there? He wondered silently at it. The right answer didn't become clear to him. Well, something else was clear for him. Risa doesn't like him in a way he had hoped. He sighed softly again and shivered as a gust of wind hit him. He knew he should bring a sweater along with him before he left his house. But he was in a hurry to get away from his home after slamming the phone receiver back into its place. Daisuke regretted for not taking the extra second to grab a sweater, shivering again when another blow of wind hit him. During the day, the town is scorching hot. But in the late afternoon and night, it's surprising cold.

He stopped at a bench before taking a sit on it. He doesn't want to go home. Not right now anyways. He lend back against the bench, tilting his head back, looking up at the slowly darken sky, visible stars sparkling slightly. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes slowly, feeling another gust of wind hit him. He shivered before opening his eyes again, tearing his gaze from the stars and looked around his surrounding. Hardly anyone was here, he noticed. He, then, stood up and slims his hands into his pants' pockets, continuing with his walk. His steps were small and slow, soft and quiet. He continued walking until he stopped at the ice-cream shop that he had hurriedly rushed out of yesterday. He looked through the clear glass and his eyes immediately landed on a familiar purple-haired teen and a blond teen. Dark and Krad. They seem to be talking joyously, with Krad holding his new slick black cellphone in one hand, while making small gestures with his other. At if Dark knew that Daisuke was looking at him, Dark turned his head away from Krad to the window where Daisuke was and his gaze locked with Daisuke's for a moment. Daisuke's breath hitched slightly before broking the eye contact by looking away and started to walk away from the shop. Before long, a familiar voice called out his name, and he ignored it. He doesn't need to see the violet-haired teen. Isn't Dark the reason why Risa doesn't like him? Daisuke closed his eyes when a soft warm hand grasped firmly on his upper arm, stopping him from going any farther.

"Dark-san…let me go. Please. I need to go home." Daisuke quietly pleaded as he refused to turn around and look at the older teen.

"I don't know about that, Dai-chan. You're going at the wrong direction." Dark pointed out as he stepped closer to the smaller boy, hugging him gently from around the shoulder, resting his chin on the fiery-red hair.

The word 'crap' was the only thing that flew in Daisuke's mind before it went blank. A soft content sigh escaped his lips when the warmth embraced him as he lend back against Dark's chest. He felt Dark's arms tighten slightly around him and let a small smile appeared on his lips. "Ne, what are you doing here, anyways?" Tilting his head slightly to look at the taller teen.

Dark just smirked and let Daisuke go, taking one of Daisuke's hands in his and gently pulling him toward the ice-cream shop. Daisuke shivered at the lost warmth. "I could ask you the same thing, Dai-chan. How irresponsible of you. Going out in a cold night without a sweater or a jacket. You might catch a cold."

Daisuke blinked. "It's cold, why would you be in an ice-cream shop?" As he stepped into the shop, a bust of warm air washed over him, and he couldn't help but let the small smile grew.

Dark pulled Daisuke to his seat without answering, noticing that Krad was gone. He glanced around and grinned when he found Krad at the far off corner of the shop, talking to his cellphone with a huge smirk on his face. He gestured Daisuke to sit on his own seat while he grabbed another one from an empty table and sat on it. He then pushed his warm ceramic glass towards Daisuke. "Drink it, it will help you get warm."

Daisuke eyed the hot brownish substance in the glass before looking at Dark. "What is it?"

Dark chuckled. "Caramel cappuccino." He grinned as he watched Daisuke cautiously holding the ceramic glass with both of his hands, tilting the glass slightly and taking a sip out of it before putting it back rightfully at the table.

"Thanks." Daisuke mumbled and smiled softly at Dark. Dark merely nodded and shrugged.

"So, Dai-chan…mind telling me what are you doing in the cold without a sweater?" Dark was looking intensely at Daisuke, that Daisuke swore the he felt like he was being interrogated for a heinous crime that he didn't commit.

Daisuke stiffen before shaking his head slightly. "Nothing. I just felt like talk a walk."

Dark raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?" It was obvious that Dark didn't believe it.

But instead of telling Dark the truth to why he was out, Daisuke continued with his lie and nodded. "Hai." He smiled again softly at Dark, which Dark returned with a smirk.

Dark shrugged and doesn't push the matter. If Daisuke doesn't want to tell him now, that's fine. He can wait until his Dai-chan is comfortable enough to tell him. "So…" Dark tilted his head slightly, still gazing at Daisuke.

Daisuke blinked before taking another sip of the caramel cappuccino. "So…what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked as he tilted the glass carefully again to take yet another sip of the tasty warm drink.

Dark grinned and shrugged. "Nothing. Just hanging out with Krad, keeping him company. God knows that he doesn't have a life." He received a smack on the back of his head and yelped. His hands tightly rubbed the sore spot before hearing Krad said, "I heard that, you moron." He glanced upward to where Krad slipped his cellphone back into his pocket and took a sit next to Daisuke, grinning at the younger teen.

"Sadistic bastard." Dark grumbled as he continued rubbing the back of his head, oblivious to the concern look on Daisuke's face.

Krad, on the other hand, just smirked at him before shrugging, turning his gaze back to Daisuke, and patting harshly on Dark's back. "Don't worry about Dark, Niwa-kun. Dark is a strong guy. He'll be fine."

Daisuke hesitantly nodded, the look of disbelieving on his face. Dark noticed the look and nodded, agreeing with Krad as he smirked. "Hai, Dai-chan, don't worry. I'm fine. Beside, I could just kick his ass later on anyways."

Krad scoffed. "As if you could."

Dark side-glared Krad. " I could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

And they continued on bickering with Daisuke blinking confusingly at the two seniors. A giggle escaped Daisuke's lips as the two older teen continue to fight like little kids in front of him. Hearing the giggle, both, Krad and Dark stopped and looked at Daisuke, who had a sincere happy expression on his face. "What?" They questioned, but only to be answered by a shook of the head by the red-haired boy.

Daisuke stood up and bowed slightly, smiling. "I need to go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja ne!" He waved before walking out of the store, walking in the correct direction of his home.

Dark was dumfounded and sighed softly, running his hands through his violet hair. Krad nudged him gently at the shoulder with his fist. Dark cast him a questioning look. The blond teen sighed softly before nudging his head to the direction where Daisuke took. "Go ahead and walk him home."

Dark blinked. "Then, what about you?"

Giving the other teen a smirk, Krad answered casually. " I want to go visit Satoshi-sama." He then wiggled his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Dark ended up snickering before standing up.

"Alright, then." Dark gave him a hard pat on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Krad nodded and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. "Hai." He began punching numbers with his thumb, which Dark could only guess was Satoshi's number. "Ja."

Dark walked out of the shop and began running on the direction of where Daisuke had went. He ran faster when he saw the red-haired boy and called out to him.

Daisuke blinked and stopped before turning around, to see Dark stopping in front of him, panting slightly. Smiling softly, he tilted his head as he asked, " Where are you going?"

Dark straighten up and gave him a smirk. "Can I walk you home?"

Daisuke blinked again and what happened earlier flashed through his mind. When Dark kissed him. When he pushed Dark away. When he saw the hurtful look on the violet-haired teen. He looked away, and suddenly felt guilty for what he did earlier to Dark. Even after what he did and said, Dark still had comforted him earlier at the shop and now, he still wants to walk him home. Dark didn't hold any grudges against him.

"Daisuke? It's okay, if you don't want me to. After what happened this afternoon…" The tone of Dark's voice held disappointment, remorse, and most of all, sadness.

Daisuke snapped his head back at Dark and giving him a warm smile before nodding his head. "It's okay. I like your company anyways." He began to walk with a grinning Dark beside him.

"I've grown onto you, haven't I? Eh, Dai-chan?" Dark continued grinning as he started a conversation with Daisuke.

"Hmm…" Daisuke cast a side way glance at Dark and nodded, smiling. "Hai. But that doesn't mean that you're still not a parasite."

"Hey! Your words wounded me like a knife stabbing my heart." Dark faked a pout and frowned when Daisuke's house came into view. _That was a short walk! Damn it!_

When they stopped in front of the door, Dark sighed softly before turning towards Daisuke. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow?" He smirked at Daisuke, who nodded.

"Hai." Daisuke reached over with one hand and grasped gently the cold metal knob. He paused before turning to face Dark, who was still looking at him. He smiled softly before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss to Dark's smooth cheek and blushed slightly. He then turned the knob around and opened the door, stepping into the house, looking at the stunned Dark at the pouch. "Dark? You okay?"

Dark stepped out of his trance and blinked before smirking at the other, nodding. "Hai, I'm fine." He too leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Daisuke's forehead, causing the younger teen the blushed darker. "G'night, Dai-chan." Then, there was a loud squeal coming from the kitchen and a hush "Shh, Emiko!" Dark chuckled when Daisuke quickly looked over his shoulder at the kitchen. It was obvious that his mom and dad were trying to hide in the kitchen after knowing that both of the teenage boys had heard them. It was a pathetic attempt. Daisuke can see their shadows moving on the floor by the doorway. He sighed. _Parents…_

He turned to face Dark and smiled softly. "Good night, Dark." Dark nodded before walking off the pouch, on the direction of his own house. After seeing Dark gone, Daisuke finally closed the door, and walked into the kitchen to meet his parents, with his hands on his hips, and a mock-glare on his face. "Well?"

Emiko giggled while her husband, laughing sheepishly behind her. "Nothing, Dai-chan. Don't you have homework to do?"

Daisuke blinked and smacked his forehead. He forgot his homework! With that, he forgotten what he was going to do or say to his parents and dashed up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He did his homework with the difficulty of having the violet-haired teen entering his mind every now and then. Once he finished, he let out an exhausted sigh before changing into his pajamas and climbed onto his bed, slipping under the warm covers. He glanced at his side to where the picture of Risa Harada stood. He reached over and slammed down the frame onto the side table before turning onto his other side, falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

---------------------------

**Reviews will be loved!**


	7. Author's Notes

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've recently started going to a new school at a new place, and it took me a while to adapt to it. You know, I was surprised when I got one review that told me not to give up on it. I don't know if that person write that to every story he/she read, but it just caught me by surprised because I was toying with the idea to just stop writing, take down the fic, and perhaps canceling my account since my dad found out about this. And his…uneasiness with this has kind of discouraged me with continuing. He even got, slightly disturbed when I have a song title on my MSN that read "I'm in love with a woman". I'm not really in love with one, it's just a song title, and yet he got, like I said, slightly disturbed and said "Oh, that again." referring to my shouen-ai fic. So yeah, with this happening, it kinda makes me wanna stop writing. Your reviews were appreciated and loved. I was pleased and still am when I re-read every single one that had been send. They encouraged me and made me happy to know that you guys are enjoying my writing. Also, I have no idea where this story is going. I don't think that it is going the same way as in the summary, since the last chapter had already showed Daisuke taking a small interest in Dark, which is like the complete opposite of what the summary said. Dai-chan hasn't done anything to get closer to Risa (which is my fault) and yeah…**

**I'm sorry, I'm not promising you when the next chapter will come up. Maybe in a week, or a month, or even a year. I don't know.**

**Again, I'm deeply sorry and thank you for wasting your time to read this pathetic piece of crap.**

**Kaimei.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm aliiiiiiive! **

**Amazing, no? Hahaha. Just kidding.**

**I want to apologized for this late and very short chapter. I was going to write more but I was hit with writer's block, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting more than you already had. **

**I'm going to keep writing, since my dad seems to forget about this already. Thank god! He said that it's fine just as long as I'm 'not like that' or anything. Bleh. Whatever! I don't care! I have you guys to support me with writing this. I do have your support, don't I? I hope to God, that I do. XD **

**And that's all I'll ever need!**

**And to tell you the truth, I'm starting to lose my interest in this couple since I've begun watching other animes and yeah...but fear not! **

**I shall watch D.N.Angel from the beginning again to keep my interest up with this couple, so I won't stop writing. Hopefully, anyway. **

**I'll try to update more for you guys. Key word is **_**try.**_

**Exams are coming up and teachers are effin pressuring me into extra classes and whatnot. But I shall try, no matter what!**

**So, please, enjoy this chapter. **

**Oh yeah, sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. XD;;**

**English isn't my strongest subject. XD But don't let that keep you from enjoying it! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not always Dark would wake up every morning with a smile. Usually he would mumble and grumble, cursing the bright morning sun's rays that somehow managed to slip through his black curtains, and cursing at the time of school starts. He'd continue to do so until he got into the bathroom to take his shower. After getting dress, he would stomped out of his room; walk to the kitchen and slumped down on his seat on the opposite side of his mother and start to eat the breakfast that was prepared for him. But today, it was different. Dark wasn't grumbling and cursing, instead he was grinning like a mad man as he stretches his stiff limps, which is also something that he doesn't usually do. A good night sleep shouldn't do this to Dark Mousy. Hell, many times he had a good night sleep, but yet in the early morning, he would wake up like someone who had a hangover.

So what made Dark Mousy so abnormal today? His own mother didn't even know as she continued to gazed at her violet-haired son, who was stuffing his face with pancakes, while also managing to hum a strange, yet happy tune. Weird. Dark doesn't hum in the morning. He used to say, "…it's annoying. Like a mini jackhammer."

…Maybe he was only complimenting on his mother's humming? Some compliment.

But anyways, back to Dark's behavior. He wasn't slumping on this seat. Instead, he was actually sitting straight like someone who has a backbone. Okay, Dark is starting to worry Mrs. Mousy.

"Dark? Are you okay?" Mrs. Mousy asked, her words were dripping with concern.

Dark looked up from his plate and flashed his mom one of his smile that will make all of the female population and maybe even the male population swooning over him. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He tilted his head slightly before talking another bite of his pancake.

Dark's mother just raised an elegant eyebrow and sighed softly. She could have sworn that there was something in her son's eyes that wasn't usually there in the early morning. A glint of… excitement, or happiness. Maybe even both. Shaking her head, she stood up from her seat, walked over to her son and gave a small peck on the cheek before saying her good-bye, setting off to work.

Dark grinned and just shrugged before shoving the last of his pancake down his throat, gulped down the rest of his orange juice, and leaving the dirty dishes on the sink. Leave it to Dark to leave dirty dishes in the sink. I mean, who enjoys doing dishes? Dark certainly don't.

He swung his backpack strap onto his shoulder and walked out of the back door, locking it before going to the front door and locking it as well. After slipping the house key into his pocket of his school uniform, he go on his merry way to Krad's house, before going to school.

**(With Daisuke now)**

Usually with Daisuke, he would have wake up with a bright smile and an energetic attitude, as he jumped out of his bed. But today, he wasn't. In fact, his face was red, much like a cherry, as he tried to control his breathing (No! He is not having _that_! D ), as he sat up in his bed. What he dreamt last night had frighten him, cause him to shiver and whimper at even the thought of it. He dreamt that Dark _kissed_ him! Not like the kiss he given to Dark last night after reaching home. Heavens no. It's the full on the lip kiss! (Daisuke is such a prude. ;) Come on, what straight guy would have a dream about another guy kissing him on the lips? It's fine if you're giving a good-bye kiss to the cheek (believe it, I've seen straight guys kissing other guys who are also straight good-bye kiss or greeting kiss on the cheek. Maybe asian guys are more comfortable and more freely open to those they care about without the fear of being labelled as homosexual? I have no idea what I just said...), but this kinda makes a big hole in the confidence of being positively straight, doesn't it?

Daisuke shook his head, determined to remove such things from his innocent little mind. He glanced at the face down picture of Risa, before leaning over to pick it up, looking at the smiling girl, the girl he had previously thought was perfectly smart, pretty, sweet and caring. He noticed a small crack in the glass of the frame. Did he slam the picture a little to hard? Tracing the girl's face with a small thin finger, Daisuke blinked in confusion. Risa hurt him yesterday. He still could feel the pain. The pervious events that happened last night and the dream he had ran through his mind. But now, he felt a bit relived, happy. He's hurting, but yet at the same time, he's happy. Is this what a person would feel after being rejected by someone? He wasn't sure. Daisuke blinked again, and in his mind a picture of Dark grinning and winking at him appeared. Maybe because he has someone else who is interested him? But if he were to take an interest in Dark, does that mean, Dark would be the second wheel? The last choice? What if suddenly Risa were to take an interest in him, he would immediately forget Dark and go along with Risa? Daisuke scoffed. No way in hell would Risa be interested him. And if he were to start taking interest in Dark…wouldn't take make him gay? Or maybe bisexual. Daisuke scowled and lay back down again, covering his face with his pillow before letting out a muffled frustrated shout.

Tearing his face away from his pillow, Daisuke took a deep breath of oxygen and closed his eyes. No, he shouldn't get so frustrated in the morning. School hasn't even started yet. Shoot, he's not even ready for school. So no, he won't think anything of this. The dream, last night events, everything. He's going to lock all of it in the back of his head and have a normal day. Yes. Daisuke grinned and jumped out of bed. The moment he did, a picture of Dark smiling and leaning over him to give him a kiss flashed rapidly into his mind, causing the red-haired boy to blush. "Dear god! Help me!" He flopped onto his bed face first again, letting out a muffled of minor-cussing words.

**(Few hours later)**

Daisuke sighed softly and shook his head. His stomach was full from the delicious breakfast that Emiko had cooked. Full is an understatement. His stomach felt like it was going to fucking explode into million pieces! He left home a bit early than he usually do, wanting to walk off the food he just ate. Besides, it's not good to go to school on the very full stomach. It will only make Daisuke sleepy. (I used to get all sleepy when having a full stomach, now I get restless. Oo; Why I'm telling this, I have no idea.) As he walked down the street through the market, he saw a flash of purple passing by. Blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes quickly, he turned his head to the direction of where the flash of purple was heading. And sure enough, there was Dark, running to the figure with blond hair that looked a lot like Krad's, who was standing near a stall that sold varities of fruits. He watched from where he is as Krad paid for an apple and bite into it before scowling as he received a hard thump on the back in greeting by Dark. Daisuke smiled. He had no idea why, but he just did. Unknowingly, his feets begun walking towards to the older teens. And before he knew it, his hand was reaching forward, tapping Dark's shoulder gently. He smiled brightly as Dark turned his head to his direction with a blank look before that look was replaced with a surprised one. A wide grin reaches Dark's thin pink lips and strong muscled arms that belonged to Dark came wrapping itself around Daisuke's thin frame, giving a strong, yet gentle hug. "Dai-chan! Good morning!"

Daisuke smiled before nodding. "Good morning, Dark-san." He shifted his eyes from Dark to Krad, giving him a bright smile as well. "Morning to you too, Krad-san."

Krad smirked before nodding back in greeting, biting onto his apple.

Dark rolled his eyes at his best friend, before turning his attention back to Daisuke, smirking slightly at him. "Going to school? Why don't we go together, eh, Dai-chan?"

Again, his body did something without his mind's permission. He nodded. "Sure."

With a shrug from Krad, who was still munching on his damn apple, the trio continued their way to school through the market. Each has their own secret thoughts in their heads.

One with, '_I'm walking Dai-chan to school! Man, this is almost like dating or something!_'

Another with, '_What the heck is Dark doing?! Is he trying to touch my hand? What will the people think?!_'

And of course, the last one is, '_...Wonder if Satoshi-sama is already at school. Damn, this apple is juicy. I should by some more. Does Satoshi-sama likes apple?_'

Yeeeah. The narrator will leave the readers at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews will be loved! Oh, and if anything doesn't make sense, just write it in the review or send me a PM about it. I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry. I really hate myself for giving you this short chapter for making you guys wait for so long, but I'm really stuck on what else to write about it. Sadly, my motivation to continue writing this couple is beginning to fade as I've discovered other pairings that I'm really interested in. Blame it on Naruto and J-Rock yaoi and…my writer's block. Yummy SasuNaru, KiritoJun and AijiMaya. It's all their fault! Blame it all on them.  
**

**I know. It's no excuses. **

**Well, the good news is that end-of-year exams are over, and I only have two more weeks of school, then school is over for two months! Then, I would have more time concentrating writing this. I hope. **

**Also, if any of you would like to share any ideas on how to get this fic going, please, don't hesitate to PM me to tell me all about it. Any ideas that I would use for this fic will be given credit to whoever comes up with it. That would help a lot. :D **

**Thank you, and please, enjoy! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was extremely nervous, even though he has no reason to be. On his way of walking to school with Krad and Dark, a thought hit him…not literary, of course. Risa. Risa Harada. Something brushed against his hand. He swiped it away. That girl is going to be there waiting near the front gate to watch Dark Mousy disappear unto his high school building before she would go to her own school building. Again, something brushed against his hand and he smacked at it without any attention. What will Risa think once she saw Dark and him together?

_You're getting overly paranoid. Krad is right next to you…still eating his apple._ That's what his mind is telling him. _Honestly, how long does it take one person to eat an apple?_ Daisuke frowned as he gave a side-glance to Krad, who was indeed next to him. Taking small bites out of the red fruit and chewing it slowly, Krad seemed to relish the taste as if it was some kind of rare forbidden fruit. _Besides, dating takes two. Three is a crowd. So nothing to worry about it! _Daisuke nodded determinedly to himself before smiling slightly to himself. There's nothing to worry about! How ridiculous of him to wor--…

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke stiffen at the call of his name and the trio stopped, the older two looking back at where the voice had came from. Daisuke nervously mimicked the older boys. Riku Harada. Daisuke sighed in relief. The other two took noticed and glanced secretly at each other before casting their gazes to the short haired girl, who had stopped in front of them. Riku gave a warm smile to the trio. "Ohayo!"

Daisuke smiled and greeted back, Krad nodded his greeting, and Dark…was shocked. Did the girl just said good morning to him? HIM? Dark mousy? The one that she hated and loathed most? …What the hell was the girl on? Dark wouldn't mind having some.

Riku frowned at Dark and opened her mouth. "You know, it is normal courtesy to greet back when someone greeted you."

Dark raised a finely shaped eyebrow. "Oh? You greeted me as well? I thought I wasn't included." He shrugged before turning his back to her. "Good morning, then."

Riku felt her left eye twitching. "Bastard! I'm trying to be nice to you and this is how you react?"

Dark sideway-glanced at her, an irritated frown on his lips. "What's the problem now? You said good morning, and I said good morning back." He was going to continue talking, but he stopped when he received a nudge and a dark look from Daisuke. Dark sighed, slipped one of his hands into his pockets and continued on walking, his blond best friend following along, leaving the two younger ones behind. "We'll go ahead to school. Since you guys go to the same school, you guys go and walk together. I'll see you later Dai-chan."

Daisuke's eyes lingered on Dark's back before sighing softly, turning his eyes to Riku, who was still having a frown on her pretty face. "Ne, let's go on our way before we are late for school." Daisuke smiled and continued walking. Riku smiled and followed along.

Silence accompanied them for a while until Riku broke it.

"Niwa-kun…I heard about last night from Risa." She saw Daisuke stiffen. "And I'm sorry…" She's not.

Daisuke chuckled and looked at Riku, a warm smile perfectly hiding the pain that was inflicted in him. "Don't be. It's just a mere crush. I'll get over it." _In fact, I think that I am…_A picture of Dark flashed through his mind and the smile became more genuine.

Riku noticed and her heart swelled in happiness. Her plan was coming along together. Before she had the chance to continue, Daisuke interrupted her. "Ah…"He looked at his wrist watch. "We're got here a bit early, I guess." He chuckled. "Let's go to class." Off he went with Riku smiling behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't kill me! I know it's like super freaking short and lame, but…I still have things that I wanted to do before my life ends! Like, learn to play the bass, write songs, and go on an excavation dig in Egypt. I think after doing all that, you are more than welcome to shove that knife down my throat or through my heart like you guys have been itching to do so. Don't lie. I know you do. :[ **

**Anyway, reviews will be loved! **

**And remember! I like gummie candies, and don't hesitate to give me your opinion on what should happen in this fic. **


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is another chapter of Teenage Romance. I would like to thank you all my reviewers and readers. All of your reviews and comments had made me very happy even when I'm down. Thank you so much.

Thanks to Anonymous Void for giving me some ideas. Also because of what you wrote, it also helped me organizing my ideas for this fic. Thank you so much!

Warning: Bad grammar, spelling, etc. The usual.

Please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark frowned deeply as he continued walking with Krad following closely behind. Damn Riku. She interrupted his little walk with Daisuke. Dark felt a light nudge on his shoulder and shifted his head slightly to the left where Krad was at.

Krad chuckled. "Are you sure you really want Daisuke as a boyfriend? 'Cause you're choosing the wrong method to get him. Being rude to one of his closest friend? Psh. Smooth move there, Dark."

Dark scowled. "Shut up, Krad. I don't know why I should listen to you when you, yourself, haven't claimed that Satoshi boy as your own." He and Krad stepped onto the school campus and continued their way to their first classroom. Upon reaching his desk, Dark roughly pull his chair back, tossed his bag carelessly on his desk and flopped onto his chair, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep frown adorned his pretty face.

Krad took his seat next to Dark in a more graceful manner and scoffed. "Hey, but at least I have a date with him this Friday." He blinked at Dark and gave him a sly grin. "Why not come along with us, eh?" Krad wriggled his eyebrows at Dark.

Dark gave a disgust growl and sat upright, resting one of his elbow on his wooden desk, leaning slightly toward Krad. "And what? Watch you both go all lovely-dovey with each other? Psh. I'll take a rain check."

Krad rolled his eyes and leaned slightly over, smacking the back of Dark's head roughly. "Idiot. How dense are you? I'm asking you to ask Daisuke on a date with us. So, you know, we could go on a double date. That way, he won't be nervous to be alone with a pervert like you. Besides, you already asked him out, right?" **(A/N: Just in case if you guys forgotten about it due the late-ness of me updating this fic, Riku had told Satoshi to tell Krad that Dark had indeed ask Daisuke out, even though it's not true. Check out Chapter 5 for reference.) **

Dark blinked, his expression became the one of confusion, the comment about him being a pervert was missed. "When did I ask him out? I didn't remember doing that."

Krad blinked as well. "…Satoshi-sama called the other day and asked me if we could go on a double date with you guys. He told me that you already asked Daisuke out."

Dark frowned deeply, and kept silence before shrugging. "We'll talk to your Satoshi-kun later about it. But other than that…" A smirk grew on his face. "Krad! You're a genius! I could just hug and kiss you right now." He leaned over to do so, but Krad pulled away, a mocking look of disgust on his face.

"Please, spare me your bad kissing skills and your bad breath.." Krad chuckled when Dark gave him a death glare and mumbling under his breath about him not having bad breath. "Beside, it wasn't my idea. It was Satoshi-sama."

Dark raised a hand to his face and breath on his hand before sniffing it, ignoring again what Krad had said at the end. "See?! I so do not have bad breath. It's minty!" He cried as he shoved his breathe on hand in front of Krad's face. Krad scowled before pushing the hand away.

"I know! I was just joking." Krad turned his head to the front when their first period teacher came into the classroom, before turning his head back to Dark, who was still frowning and sniffing his hand. "Would you stop? I was just joking."

Dark let his hand dropped onto the desk with a loud thud. "'Kay." Was Dark's reply as Dark started to pay attention to his lesson.

Krad sighed, turning his head back to the front, and froze when he saw a familiar boy entering his classroom. A boy with round glasses with blue hair, and with equally blue eyes, with an emotionless expression on his face. "Satoshi-sama?!" He yelled, forgotten that he was in a roomful of people.

Satoshi turned his head to the direction of where his name was called and landed his cold gaze on the older blond-haired teen. He nodded to Krad in silence acknowledgment. His eyes soften slightly, but only Krad seemed to notice it. Without saying anything to the boy that he would be dating on Friday, Satoshi just passed a folder the teacher and left the classroom.

Krad stood there, dumbfounded, until he received a hard punch on his leg from his best friend. He glared at the purple-haired teen, who was grinning widely in return.

"You're interrupting the class, honey." Dark stated with false sweetness in his tone before nudging his head to the teacher, who was frowning deeply, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Krad turned his gaze to the teacher, and laughed sheepishly. "Gomen nasai, sensei. Continue, please."

The teacher cleared his throat and continued on teaching.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's very short, but that's all I could think of right now. I'll try to get more ideas on how this story should progress. Next chapter; Riku's match-making plans are exposed to Dark, Krad, Daisuke...and to her sister, Risa. Oh the rated PG 13 horror!


End file.
